In An Instant
by Kaitylyna
Summary: Bella had finally agreed to marry Edward and now the hard part was going to tell Jacob. It doesn't so well and on the way home Bella gets into a terrible accident. Will Edward get there in time to save her or will drastic measures be taken?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

I had finally convinced Edward to let me begin to see Jacob again since Jacob's last attempt to kiss me. I had

caused Jacob alot of pain and I intended on setting everything straight before my change. I was driving down

the familiar road to La Push when I began to reflect back on the events that had taken place last night. Alice had

convinced Charlie to allow me to stay at the Cullen's for the weekend with her while everyone else was out on a hiking

trip. Little did he know that I would actually be spending an entire weekend with Edward. Just Edward. His words

replayed back into my head from last night. He had gotten down on one knee and asked me the one question that I

feared most but none the less I was overjoyed when I saw him kneeling down. "Isabella Marie Swan, I love you more than

anything in this world and I promise to love you every moment of every day for the rest of our existence. Will you please

do me the great honor of becoming my wife?" Tears had been streaming down my face when I answered him with a shaky but

firm "yes." That is the reason why I was going to La Push today. I had to be the one to tell Jacob before he heard from Charlie or Billy.

Edward had insisted that since I was going to become his wife that he be allowed to replace my truck now and that was one fight

I was not in the mood for so I bared my teeth and went along with it. He had bought me an Audi with blacked out windows

and I had resently discovered a credit card and cell phone convieniently left in the console thanks I'm sure to Edward. I believe it was the

"Cullen Special" was the way he had put it. So I stopped the car and got out at Jake's house in time for him to come

barreling out the front door to sweep me in a bone crushing hug. "Can't breathe Jake." He quickly let me go as he turned around and

noticed my new car. He whistled, "What'd you do to score this one?" Anger flew through me, "I haven't done anything like that

if it is any of you buisness. My sex life is none of you concern, Jacob." He threw his hands up in front of him surrendering.

"I'm sorry that was out of line. Do you forgive me?" I nodded knowing I couldn't stay mad at him forever. "So what brings you to this

side of the line?" "I needed to talk to you about some things." He looked confused. "Can we take a walk down to the beach and then

I will explain?" He nodded as we made our way to the shore silently. I prayed this went over well and Jacob didn't lose control.

"So what is so important that you drove all the way out here to talk about?" "Well, it's about me and Edward." I watched

as his face fell revealing his anger. I continued, "I don't know of any easy way to tell you this Jake but he asked me to marry him."

His hands clenched into fist as he began to shake and tremble with anger and I knew that if he didn't calm down soon

I would be dead. "Jake, please calm down. I don't want this to be any harder than it already is." "I'll kill him.

I swear I will, Bella. What did you say?" I hesitated not sure if I should tell him the truth or not, "I said yes."

"How could you, Bella? You know he will leave you again in a matter of time. Only next time I will not be there for you

to help you pick up the pieces. I'm done. You're lucky Sam and the pack are watching or I'd kill you myself right here."

he sneered as he stormed off into the woods. My whole body trembled and shook as I made my way back to the car.

The tears were flowing and sobs were racking my entire body as I tried to drive back to Edward's house.

My vision was getting blurry from the tears and I went to whipe my eyes with my sleeve when I heard it.

The sound of a semi blowing its horn because I had veered off into the oncoming lane. I jerked the car

around missing the semi but the car began to flip. I just closed my eyes and screamed as I tumbled down the

road. When the car finally stopped rolling it was upside down and every window had been shattered.

I was surrounded in a massive heap of crushed metal. I hadn't seen anyone else on the road so

I had no idea how long I would sit there before someone came along and called 911. The highway to

La Push was very rarely used and I had no idea if I had made it across the treaty line.

I remebered the phone in the console and began scratching at the latch until it flew open

and the phone fell out. I grabbed it and dialed Edward's number. My whole body ached

and the tears were still flowing down my face but it was now because of all the pain I was in.

Edward answered on the second ring, "Bella?" "Edward, you have to help me. I was driving home

from Jacob's when I had to swerve to miss a semi and the car flipped. Please help me."

I screamed. I could hear the woosh of air as he began to run while still on the phone.

"Bella, listen to me. Stay on the phone and keept talking to me. What hurts?"

"Everywhere. The car is upside down and I can't move. Edward, please hurry!"

"I'm almost there, Bella." My head was beginning to feel funny and I began to feel sleepy.

"Edw-" I couldn't make anything else out before I fell unconcious. The last thing I remeber hearing was

Edward screaming my name.

**So I thought this would be a good twist to a story. I promise to still keep up The Sound Of Pulling Heaven Down so it may be a while before I can udate this one but I will try my best to update this story at least every two days depending on the demand from reviews. Please R&R and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

EPOV

After hearing Bella's frantic cry for help and then hearing her voice go silent I took off out of my room

and ran faster than I ever new possible toward the treaty line where Alice had seen the accident.

My family followed close behind me each of their thoughts invading my head leaving it hard to stay focused.

They were all so worried about Bella and the images they were creating in their head of Bella were frightening

to even me. I could begin to see the first few signs of smoke as I rounded the bend when I saw it.

Bella's car was lying crushed upside down against a cliff face and smoke was pouring out from under the hood.

I flashed over to the car ripping off the door to see Bella lying upside down unconcious in the crumpled car.

She had bruises and cuts all over her face and I was sure that the extent of her injuries were far worse when I pulled

her out of the car just as she began screaming. Alice was just about to rush to her side but I threw my hand up stopping her

"She's bleeding. You need to stay back." She sank back behind Carlisle and the others settling next to Jasper.

I lifted her into my arms just as the ambulance and Charlie pulled up. Questions and concern were flooding his

mind as he slid onto the grass beside me checking her over. "What happened?" "She called me panicking saying

that she had just been in an accident and told me where she was. That's all I know she passed out a few mintues ago."

Carlisle had come over and had begun to check Bella's injuries and vitals. The paramedics who were entirely too slow pushed me

aside as they slid Bella onto a stretcher and carried her over to the ambulance where Carlisle and I both hopped in.

Charlie had stayed behind to finish up the paper work and get the mess cleaned up so I had promised to call him and keep him posted.

The ride to the hospital was painfully long and it took all of my strength to not throw the driver out and drive myself but I settled on just

holding Bella's hand while she lay limp still unconcious. As soon as we arrived at the hospital I hopped out and watched as they wheeled

her into the ER to be examined. I slumped into a vinal chair in the waiting area of the ER as I waited for any news from Carlisle.

It felt like hours before I finally saw him sauntering out of the exam room. "How is she?" His thoughts came flooding into my mind

almost making me fall to my knees. Bella was lying on the hospital bed lifeless and pale, unmoving. Her heart rate had slowed dramatically

but she was still breathing shallow rapid breaths. "Carlisle, please tell me she not-" I couldn't bring myself to say it. He quickly shook his

head and I felt the breath that I hadn't realized I'd been holding woosh out of my lungs. "Please can I see her? I have to do it. I have to saver

her." "Ok but not here. I gave her a medication to slow her heart but just enough so that it is undetectable to humans. Don't worry

it will wear off in about an thirty minutes. A team is on it's way up right to take her down to the medical examiner's office where Jasper and Emmett

will take her and take her back home. You only have a few short minutes to get her and get out the examiner is on break for the next ten minutes.

Go, son." I ran down the hall and into the stair well a little too fast but I didn't care I had to get to Bella. I didn't stop running until I met up with

Jasper and Emmett on the second floor. I scooped Bella into my arms and took off to the Jeep where Emmett sped down the highway back home.

I hoped and prayed she made it through this. If she didn't there would be no way for me to continue living on without her.

**So sorry to leave you hanging again but it makes for a better story and it keeps you guys coming back. lol. Love you all and I thank you for the awsome reviews you guys have been the most supportive and awsome followers ever. Please R&R! I hope to have another chapter for The Sound Of Pulling Heaven Down tomorrow night and I can't make any promises that I will get to do another chapter of In An Instant before wednesday.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update this story but I have had mono for the past two months and has been getting worse since school started back.**

EPOV

We got back home too slow for my liking but we made it as I jumped out of the jeep and raced up to my

room where I set the love of my life down on my bed. She was so limp and fragile as her heart still barely

sputtered in her chest. I moved to whisper in her ear, "I love you more than anything, Isabella."

and I kissed her forehead hoping by some miracle she had heard me. I moved down to her neck

where I bit down letting her sweet blood flow through my mouth. I had tasted her blood before

but it was better than I had remembered. I could feel the monster inside me rapidly taking over

so I pushed back taking an unnecessary breath before biting each of her wrists and finally her heart.

Carlisle'd had a theory that the more venom that I could get pumped into her blood stream the

faster the change would be and I hoped and prayed that he was right. I climbed into bed beside her

as I waited for the screams and writhing that I knew were inevitable to taker over her body and

that would surly haunt me for the rest of my existence. I pulled her into my arms and rocked her as the

first few waves of convulsions wracked through her body.

**BPOV**

I had no idea if I was in heaven or hell but surly hell wouldn't be this peaceful and pain free. I was surrounded by

a black abyss that was cool, painless, and worry free. My thoughts drifted to Edward and how much pain he would

be in when he figured out I was dead. My heart wrenched and twisted in pain as the whole ripped open again.

Pain shot throughout my whole body like fire was racing through my veins igniting my skin. The fire licked

at my face, my arms, my legs, my stomach, everywhere. I tried to scream fight against the blackness but nothing

worked. The harder I pushed and fought against it the more the fire singed me and the blackness was strangling me.

After a while I just shut down all together. It did no good to fight or struggle it only made my torture worse.

I had no idea how long I had been going through this horrendous hell but each and every minute that

went by only made it intensify.

**EPOV**

It had been an hour since I had injected her with the venom and she still had not moved or made a sound.

I was begining to panic at the thought that I might have been too late and she had died but just as I was about to

call Carlisle Bella let out a blood curdling scream that made me flinch. I had to hold her down when she began to thrash

and struggle against the pain that I was sure had taken over her body. I began to sob as I watched her knowing that

there was absolutely nothing I could do to help her.

**BPOV**

The hours seem to pass by slowly as the fire continued to race on through my body. I was sure that by now my body

would surly be charred and ashed beyond recognition. There was no way that I was still living after all the pain that

I was still continuing to go through. After a while though I could feel it receding from my fingers and toes. It continued

to recede until it was all in my heart. Some how the pain got worse as it peirced through my heart making me scream

cry out as it continued to worsen still. As quickly as it all happened it suddenly just stopped as well as I had now

noticed that my heart no longer had a beat. It was dead and lifeless. I knew right then that I had not lived that I had

been so bad off that Edward had been froced to change me. I was now a vampire at that thought I felt a smile

spread across my face. I realized for the first time that I could hear everything. The sound of a door swinging open,

the sound of the baseball game on TV downstairs, Carlisle and Esme talking about me, and the sound of someone

breathing right beside me. I opened my eyes and found Edward staring down into my eyes smiling.

Seeing him through my new eyes was like seeing him for the first time all over again. He was even more

beautiful than I had remebered if that were even possible. I reached up and brushed my hand along his cheek

as he sighed and leaned into my palm kissing it gently. "Hello, Love." "Hi." I said. I was startled at the sound of my voice.

It sounded like wind chimes singing in the wind and I instinctivly flew my hand up to cover my mouth. Edward chuckled,

"You'll get used to the voice change it isn't the most dramatic change you will see." He brushed his hand along my

cheek pushing aside the hair that had fallen in my eyes. "It is all so different. I can see everything so much clearer,

I can hear- I can hear the river rushing by, I can even smell everything." I sat up as he pulled me up from the bed.

"I love you so much do you know that?" "Yes, I love you so much more." He chuckled, "I highly doubt that."

Just as I was about to kiss him Alice as well as the rest of his family came bursting in through the door smiling.

"Bella!" Alice sang as she ran up to hug me. "You are gorgeous. Has she seen herself yet?" She asked Edward.

He growled warningly at Alice, "She was already beautiful." "I know that." She pulled my arm until we were inside

Edward's bathroom facing a ceiling to floor mirror. I had no idea who the stunningly beautiful girl in front of me was.

She had curves in all the right places, a bolder bustline, fuller lips, longer fuller hair, and her eyes!

Her eyes scared me. They were crimson red as they glared back at me. Alice must have seen this becuase

Edward had replaced her and wrapped me in his arms as I whipped around burying my face in his chest.

"It's ok they change color after a few weeks, love." After a few moments I turned back around to face what was now

me in the mirror. I walked back into his room just as Emmett engulfed me in a huge hug that would have killed a human.

"You make an awsome vampire, lil sis." he said. "If you can ever get away from Eddie here I will teach you how to fight."

he whispered in my ear. I heard Edward growl from across the room, "She has to know how." "I know just not right now please."

"I'll get back to you on that, Emmett." I whispered back. I was passed around to each of my new family members recieving

hug after hug and congradutlatory remarks. "I am so happy for you and Edward both, dear." Esme said as she hugged me.

"You know I already considered you my daughter." Carlisle said hugging me. For the first time Jasper hugged me,

"It is so good now to be able to hug my sister and not want to eat her." he laughed. I couldn't help but laught with him.

"We've been sisters since the beginging, Bella. I love you." She said wrapping me in a hug. Rose was the last one to approach me.

"Bella, I am so sorry for how I have acted toward you in the past and I want to be able to become sisters now. You have brought so

much joy and happiness to our family and I will always love you for that." I stood shocked for a moment at her confession.

She finally hugged me before returning to Emmett's side. I felt Edward come up behind me, "Shall we hunt, Love?"

I nodded as we made our way down the stairs and out the door.

**Hope you like this chapter I put alot of effort into writing this and it took me quite a while. Again I am so sorry for the delay but please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

Edward and I ran until we were a good 10 miles away from the hosue and from any civilization.

When we finally stopped I realized I had no idea what to do. I had never been hunting before and that was

one thing that Edward refused to ever let me see him do when I was human. I guess he was just scared

that I would see him as a monster and take off running but I knew that would never be possible.

"I - I have no idea how to do this." I stammered. He chuckled, "Love, I will show you it's quite easy

once you try it. Here close your eyes." I did as I was told before he came up behind me whispering in my

ear, "Now listen very closely, what do you hear." I waited listening to each sound around me.

"I hear the sound of the river rushing, birds chirping, the wind blowing through the trees, an animal

scratching at the earth, and...a thunder of feet running east." "Good. Now what do you smell?"

"Dirt, pine, animal musk, and... what is that sweet smell?" I gasped as my hand flew up to my throat.

As soon as I had breathed in the sweet scent of the deer I felt the fire trickle down my throat setting it on

fire. Edward pried my hand away squeezing it tightly. "That's a herd of elk, Love. Let your instincs

take over and follow it." He released me as I shot away from him into the direction of the elk that

were now scattered around the bank of a near by stream. I snuck up on them and as soon as I saw

my chance I sprand for them taking one down that began to kick and squirm but it surprised me at how easily

I overpowered it and in no time I had snapped its neck and drained it dry. I stood up dusting off my clothes

amazed that I had actually managed to stay clean Alice would be so proud. Edward was standing in the corner

closely watching me as I finished up and began to walk over to him. The burn in my throat had subsided a little

but it was far from being gone it was just managable easy to put at the back of my mind. Edward chuckeld as

I ran up to him hugging him and burying my face in his shirt. I basked in his sweet scent as it surrounded me.

It was so intoxicating almost like as Edward had once said my own personal brand of heroin. I laughed to myself

as he turned me around to face him. "See that wasn't so hard now was it?" "Nope it was ok. Easier than I thought."

"Come on let's go back home Alice is dying to show you a surprise that she has gotten for you." He began to pull my hand

when I stopped dead in my tracks as my hand jerked free from his. "Love?" "What is the story about me?"

He dropped his head clearly hoping that I would have held off on this question for a while but I had to know.

What was the story that everyone was going to soon find out about? "Edward, I have to know."

"I know. Carlisle pronounced you dead in the hospital shortly after we brought you in. He knew that

you wouldn't make it but I just had to try and save you. He tried everything but you were too far gone for anything

to help so Emmett, Jasper and I brought you back here where I began your change. Carlisle stayed at the hospital to

tell your father that you had died. Your injures were far worse than we had thought and your body just gave out.

Bella, I am so sorry but it was the only way that we could explain where you had gone and why you weren't in the hospital."

I stood frozen for a few moments unable to speak or move. Everyone thinks I'm dead now. "Charlie! How is he, Edward?"

He rushed to my side taking me in his arms as I began to sob. "Shh, Love. He was devastated like any parent would be but

Esme and Carlisle are over with him now until Renee can get here." I gasped. "Renee!" I hated that I was causing him pain

over seeing me break down like this but it was alot to take in that my parents now thought I was dead. "I just got a call from

Esme and Carlisle while you were hunting and they said that Charlie is taking it hard but he is being strong. He told them he knew

you wouldn't want him making a big fuss and getting all out of sorts over this." I laughed dryly at how right Charlie was. I didn't want them

all to be making a big fuss over this. I wanted them to be able to move on with their lives and be happy again. I'm ready to go back home

now I need a few minutes." "Ok." Before I could object he had scooped me up into his arms and was running back home. I curled up burying

my face into his shirt as I felt the wind whip around me until I noticed that we were back in the house in Edward's room. He set me on the bed

where I layed back and curled up in a ball not wanting to move. He was silent as he crawled in beside me pulling me into him where he knew

I loved to lay. I felt calming waves come over me and I was sure it was all thanks to Jasper. After a few hours Edward's phone ran startling me

out of my revelry. "Hello?" "I really don't think I can leave her right now." "Ok I'll be over in a few minutes." He hung up and sat on the edge

of the bed beside me. "What's wrong?" "Charlie wants me to come over. He wants to talk about something. Are you going to be ok

staying here with the Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper?" "Yea. I love you." "I love you too, Bella." He said as he kissed me and headed

out the door. I wanted to scream but I held it in and settled on watching the sunset as I waited for Edward to return to me.

**Hey guys thanks for all of the really good reviews! Hope your having a good weekend! Please continue to R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**ATTENTION ALL READERS OF KAITYLYNA!**

**I have been hacked by a friend of mine who got mad at me if you could please discard any messages that you may have recieved last night around **

**10:00 to 11:30 pm. I am so sorry if something got sent to you but she is destroying my facebook, myspace, ff, and twitter. Sorry for the **

**trouble. I do have the problem fixed now with a new password so we are all good now. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5 I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**EPOV**

I hated to leave Bella like this but I knew I had to go for Charlie's sake. I grabbed a jacket and ran out

the door to get to my car. I was at Bella's old house in a matter of minutes and it saddened me to know

that this would be the last time that I would ever drive down this oh so familiar street to see Bella.

I took an unessicary deep breath and walked up the steps to knock on the door. Esme's thoughts

invaded my mind first, _I am so glad you are here, Edward. Charlie really needs to someonelse to talk to and_

_you are the only person he could think of that was close enough to Bella. _I knocked on the door and

was greeted by Carlisle. "Hello, son." He patted my shoulder as I made my way into the living room.

Charlie was sitting in the corner of the living room in an arm chair staring out the window.

His thoughts were racing through his mind all centered on Bella. _How could this have happened to my _

_baby girl? She was just 18 she hadn't even begun to live her life yet. I was supposed to be the one to go _

_first not her. _I quickly blocked his thoughts out as best as I could knowing that I couldn't stand much more.

It was too hard for me to talk about the love of my existence like she were dead. I shook my head

sending the thought away. "Chief Swan?" He whipped his head around to see me. "Edward, how are

you?" "Not very good. Its all really hard to take in." "I understand. Edward, you were always very

good for her. It seemed like whenever you were with her you always brought the life out in her.

She was always glowing with happiness and joy. I want to thank you for that."

"You're welcome. I loved her very much." I dropped my head in my hands as a sob racked my body.

I couldn't take much more of this before I snapped. I felt Esme place a hand on my shoulder rubbing

my back in the process. "I am so sorry, Chief Swan. I should have gone with her that day. If I had

then I could have stopped it. I can't help but blame myself for this." "Edward Cullen, don't you

dare place the blame for this on yourself. None of this was your fault at all." I just nodded my head

still placed in my hands. "Edward, dear, why don't you go home and try to get some rest.

You haven't slept since you were at the hospital yesterday." I got up and walked out the door

to my car. I sped off a little faster than I should have but I was glad to be getting away from there.

I couldn't wait to get back home to the love of my life.

**BPOV**

Alice had been in to check on me several times but I really didn't want to leave or be around anyone else

besides Edward. He was the only one who I knew could calm me down right now. I needed him here with me

right now but I knew I was just going to have to wait until he came back. I sat up in the bed leaning against

the headboard as I watched the sun setting over the trees. It was a beautiful display but right now

nothing could briten my mood except Edward. I felt pain for what Charlie and Renee were going through

but I knew that this was going to happen sooner or later. Whenever Edward and I got married

and he decided to change me my death was going to have to be faked. No one could be allowed

to see me like this. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't hear Edward coming up the stairs

until he was running and jumping into the bed beside me pulling me down with him in the process.

I laughed a giggled as he kissed my face and kneck. We were now facing each other and he was

staring into my eyes passion and love clear in his eyes. "I love you so much." "I love you so much

more, love." He said before kissing my lips with a passion that would kill a human. I wanted to know

how things went with Charlie but I was almost too scared to find out. Edward could see the tension

rolling off of me as I hesitated. "Love, what are you thinking?" "How was Charlie?" He hesitated

before he answered me, "He was like any other father after losing a child but Charlie was strong.

He said he knew you wouldn't want him losing it making a big deal out of this. I had to get out of

there after a little while. It was killing me to sit there and talk about you like you were dead.

It was too strong of a reality for me. I have done it once and I nearly killed me if you hadn't

been there to stop me. I never want to go through that again." "Thank you for being there for him."

"Your welcome, Love. Now how about we go downstairs?" "Ok." He pulled me up as we walked hand

in hand down the stairs to find the rest of our family in the living room. A sense of peace

flooded thorugh me and I whipped my head around to Jasper, playing a game of chess with Emmett,

hoping that he could see how greatful I was to him. I settled into Edward's side on the couch as we

all began to watch a movie that was playing on the TV.

**Thanks guys for all of the reviews you are submitting. I am sorry for all of the mix up that has happened over the hacker. Please R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6 I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

Since the movie had started Edward and Alice had moved to play a game of chess

and Emmett and Jasper were outside wrestling. Rosalie and Esme were inside designing

the plans for our next house since we were going to have to move in a few weeks.

Carlisle had said that it was time that we moved on and we would have a logical reason

to now that I was alegedly dead. The story would be that Edward just couldn't stand staying

here and the Cullens were moving. I had settled on watching Emmett and Jasper wrestle

outside as they destroyed Esme's front lawn. They were almost scary as they whipped

each other growling and snarling. They had one another pinned against the ground at times

until the other gained an adavantage and threw them off. "Bella, why don't you join us?"

Emmett laughed. "Ok but you have to promise to take it easy." He looked shocked that I

had actually agreed to his plan. I walked down the steps and crouched down in front of them.

"Who's first?" "Me." Emmett said proudly. He was just about to lunge at me when I sprang up

into the air and landed behind him. I laughed out loud seeing his confused face. He quickly turned

back around and ran for me head first but I stepped to the side which sent him colliding into

a tree trunk. It groaned and crack before toppling over onto the forest floor below. He looked

mad now which scared me. "You're just a newborn. How do you know these things?"

"I watched you guys prepare to fight with Victoria and her army remember?" I was just copying

Alice and Esme's moves. He crouched down again and glared at me even though I knew he was just

playing it scared me to see him like this. He charged at me but I was destracted when I heard Jasper

call my name from the porch. In the moment that I hadn't paid attention Emmett took his chance and barrled

right into me sending me flying through the air. I hit a tree before falling twenty feet down to the ground.

I landed on my feet with a snarl rippling from my lips. "That wasn't fair." Emmett began to back up

holding his hands up in the air as if to surrender. He knew that with my newborn strangth that I could easily

overpower him. Edward was at my side in a flash pulling me back behind him as he took my place growling at

Emmett. "Hold up guys I was just playing. I didn't mean to do that Bella I thought you were going to move

again so I didn't pay attention to ho much force I was putting behind my hands." "It's ok, Emmett. I'm

not hurt just startled." "I think that you two have had enough of that for one day. Bella, are you really ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine." He kissed me and took my hand as we walked back to the porch. We had barely gotten

by Jasper when I felt Edward stiffen and a growl erupt from his chest. That was when I heard them running

through the forest with rapid thumping hearts. Edward had me pulled behind him as we waited for them to

arrive. I was scared to see Jake knowing he wouldn't be happy that I was now a vampire. Edward had

broken the treaty and this could only lead to a war. I was scared for my family as they all took their

places around us. I would not be the one to be protected this time. I was no longer weak and defensless.

I moved to stand beside Edward as I took his hand in mine. He would have protested but the wolves

descended from the hillside growls and snarls rippling from deep inside them. I glared my eyes at the pack

as I stood proudly beside my family especially Edward. Sam stepped out in human form wearing a pair of

cutoff shorts. "So it is true. You have transformed her." He looked at me with disgust. Carlisle was at work

so Esme stepped up taking his place. "We had to change her or she would have died. Her injuries from the

accident were far worse than anyone could have predicted. When they got her to the hospital she had already

flat lined. Meaning her heart had already began to fail." I was still very angry at Jacob for the things he

had said to me that day. If he hadn't had to be a jerk then I wouldn't have gotten into and accident but

in a way I sort of thanked him for what he did because that brought me closer to being with Edward

for the rest of our existences. Edward was still the one to change me so I was perfectly happy with it.

"Surly you understand the circumstances. If anyone should understand it is you Jacob. You would have

done the same thing if you were me. Could you honestly say that you would have let her die?"

I could tell his words had cut Jacob deep but he deserved it for all of the pain he has caused.

"This is not Jacob's decision." Sam relieving Jake of saying anything. I was shocked and

most of all hurt. How could Jacob do this? "Jacob?" I called out to him. He turned around to face me.

"What?" He said in a growl. I tried to take a step forward but Edward stopped me and pulled me back

beside him. "Are you saying that you would just let me have died that day? Even though you knew

that you could have saved me no matter what the consequences. You would rather have me dead?"

He flinched, "Bella, I am sorry but death is fate and you can't escape fate." His words sliced at my

heart. He actually would have let me die that day. All of my family had begun to growl and snarl

at the pack. "I sudjest that you all leave now. Your intentions are pretty much self evident."

Edward growled at them. Before they turned to leave I walked past Edward slipping away from his

grasp as he tried to stop me. I was about three feet away from Jacob who was standing closest to

us. "Jacob Black, I hate you." He was shaking at my proximety to him but I didn't care if he

phased right then. I hated him so much. Edward could tell what he was going to do and before

I could say anything more he grabbed me by my waist and pulled me back to stand behind him.

Just as he managed to get me away Jacob phased bursting into a wolf. I glared at him as he

and the rest of the pack took off into the woods. I stood still in shock at my outburst as well

as Jacob wishing that I were dead.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter sorry it took so long to get it up. Please R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7 I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

I was still shocked as Edward pulled me back into the house and set me onto the couch.

"Love, are you ok?" "Yea, I just can't believe he would have let me die like that."

"I am so sorry, Bella. You should not have had to go through that." Emmett's booming

voice made me jump as he began yelling, "I swear I am going to kill him. That stupid mutt

you can't just go around saying you would rather have my little sister dead than here with us."

I smiled at him. Emmett was truly the protective older brother type. "That won't be necessary,

Emmett but you are more than welcome to have what is left over after I am done with him."

Edward said. I knew that we would be going to war with them sooner or later and I was

glad. That thought scared me that I was so eager for my former best friend's demise but

he has hurt me too many times to go back now. "So, what is the plan then?" The whole family

turned and looked at me. Carlisle was the next to speak, "We have to know when and where they

will attack. Alice, do you have any idea when they will make their move?" I watched Alice as the

familiar blank look came upon her face as she looked ahead into the future. "As of right now

they haven't made up their mind yet because I don't foresee our future dissappearing any time soon."

"We still must have a plan in place because they will attack sooner or later." Carlisle said.

"Yes, we do. I saw it in the leader, Sam's, mind. He is planning an attack as soon as he can strengthen

and train the younger pack members. From what I have seen he will have about 10 wolves trained and

ready to kill." I felt the air suck in through my mouth as I gasped. They easily out numbered us 8 to 10.

We would surly lose. "We would never win. Their is no way we can fight them like this." "I agree with

Bella. We are taking too big of a risk attacking them outnumbered." Rosalie said siding with me. I was

very surprised to see her side with me seeing how we rarely got along. I turned to her to see her smiling at me

as she sat beside Emmett. "We could always get the Denali coven to help us. They hate the wolves just as much

as we do." Alice sudjested next. "I will give them a call but even with their help we need to prepare ourselves for

this war. I think that we all need a bit of training and we should hunt more frequently until we know the set date

of their attack." Carlisle said before turning to go to his office. "I can help everyone with honing up their skills.

We can meet in the baseball clearing tonight at midnight. That will give everyone just enough time to hunt and

meet back up." Jasper said. "Awsome! Let's kill us some werewolves!" Emmett said a bit too excited.

"Ok then attention everyone!" Esme's clear motherly voice rang out bringing silence to the room. "Does

everyone understand this? As soon as we are finished up here we leave and go hunting where ever you

want but everyone of you had best have yourselves in the clearing by midnight. Understand?" She waited as we

each replied with a simple "yes mam." Everyone got up and cleared out of the living room to begin their hunt

but I remained seated. Edward saw the turmoil eating away at me and sat down beside me holding my hand.

"Love, what's wrong?" "It just scares me at how eager and ready I am to see my ex best friend's demise.

I know he used to be my friend but when I look into his eyes now I see a stranger. He is not the boy that

I used to hang out with by the beach, ride motorcycles with, or just hang out with. He has changed and

I have no idea who he is anymore." "You're hurt, Bella, and what you're feeling is normal. It doesn't make you

a bad peron or make anyone think any less of you. Come let's hunt it will take your mind off of it." I let

him pull me up and take my hand as we ran out the door and into the woods. We ran south until we were

almost to Portland when we stopped catching the scent of a bear and a few mountain lions. I was no where

near willing to take on the bear so I went off in the direction of the mountain lions. I jumped up and landed

on a tree branch spotting my prey sitting perched on a log below. I sprang for him and landed on his back,

gracefully taking him down. He began to fight me but I dodged each of his claws and snapped his kneck just

before he could swipe at my shirt. I had him drained in a matter of minutes as I got up smiling to myself at

how clean I had managed to stay. I was getting better and better at hunting each time we went. I leapt

through the air all the way down the cliff face and took off running as I followed Edward's sweet scent.

I found him about five hundred yards away taunting a angry grizzly bear. I held in a giggle as he cirlced him

in a crouch. This was going to be so funny. I hadn't had the chance to see Edward take down a grizzly yet

but from what I had seen of Emmett it was pretty funny. I sat on a boulder near by watching him "play with

his food" as you could call it. He still hadn't noticed me or if he had he hadn't shown it. I watched him finally take

down the mad bear easily and begin to drain him. When he was finished I jumped up and landed on his back

giggling as I startled him. He let out a chuckle as he pulled me around him and into his arms before kissing me.

I enjoyed Edward's kisses now more than ever. He never felt the need to hold back anymore with me now that

I was a vampire and less breakable. He pulled away breaking our kiss, "Bella, I have been wanting to talk to you

about something." He was hiding something from me by the sheepish grin on his face. "What's wrong?"

I could hear the suspicion dripping from my voice. "Nothing is wrong silly, Bella. Everything couldn't be more

perfect. I know that is a poor choice of words but this is how I feel." He was looking me straight in the eyes

I could only guess to try and decifer whatever emotion was playing across my face. He got down on one

knee and I gasped. He was actually asking me to marry him. "Isabella Marie Swan, you are my world,

my everything, you are my life. I love you so much and I want you to know that I will be forever yours.

Would you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?" I stood a little shocked but I was so over joyed

and exicted at the same time. "Yes, a thousand times yes!" I said as he stood up and I threw my arms around

his neck. He kissed me so fiercely before reluctantly pulling away and whispering in my ear, "You have no idea

how long I have been waiting to hear you say those words." "I love you so much Edward Cullen."

"I love you so much more." He kissed me once more before I heard the phone in my back pocket

begin to ring. I knew it was Alice before I even looked at the caller ID. I just mashed ignore and

put it back in my pocket. "Come on we need to go tell the others. I know Alice is just bouncing off the

walls with excitement." He laughed, "I hope you mean that a little more literally." He took my hand

as we ran back towards the baseball field where we would begin our training and I would more than

likely already be swamped in wedding plans by Alice.

**Hey guys I am so sorry it is taking me so long to update my stories I have been so busy lately hope you can forive me! I have really enjoyed writing this story and I also need some help!**

**Does anyone know how to post pics in your profile I am wanting to post the pics for Bella and Edward's wedding soon and I have no idea how. Do you just post links or can you actually post pics? Please review! Love you all!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry but this is not an update for my stories! I have really wanted to write some more and update my stories but I just really havent been able to. I have really bad migraines as of the past month. My doctor has forbidden me to spend more than a few minutes on my computer each day. She said that I am putting too much of a strain on my eyes so I am getting glasses and until they come in I have to limit as much as possible. I hope you can forgive me but I will try if not tuesday and wednesday night then definately this weekend I will have at least two chapters up on both stories! Sorry but I am useless with a pounding migraine. Loves you all! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 8 I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Hey guys I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update. I hope you can forgive me and I promise to get back on track.**

I could hear my family warming up for training as we neared the field. Before I even saw Alice I could practically

feel the joy and excitement bubbling out of her as she danced all around the field. Edward and I stepped into the field

as all eyes turned to us smiling. Alice was the first one over throwing her arms around my neck while jumping up and

down like a little kid. "Oh Bella! I am so happy for you! We have to start planning asap!" she released me from her

tight embrace as I was passed around fromm Esme to finally Rosalie. Edward and the boys had gone over to begin practicing.

"You know, Bella, that I have always considered you my daughter." Esme said as she squeezed my hand.

I was startled as Rosalie pulled me to the side by my arm. "Bella, I just wanted to apologize for the way that

I have treated you in the past. I know you must think that I hate you but I really don't. You have brought such joy

to my family, something that we hadn't seen for a long time, and for that I will forever be grateful to you." She

smiled at me before continuing. "I will be so happy to call you my sister." "Thank you, Rosalie." She hugged me

before we walked back over to where our family had gathered to wait for us. Edward was eyeing me

playfully as I took my place beside him and grasping his outstretched hand. Jasper took his place in front of us

as he began his lesson. "Ok. The wolves are not going to be an easy kill but they will not be impossible.

The main thing is to stay away from their head. If you ever get close enough for them to bite you, the war will be

lost. You must attack from the sides. Now assuming that they will try to get reinforcements we all need to brush up

on our skills for attacking others like us. Bella since you are new to this and I am sure that Edward will want your action

to be limited watch Alice as I attack her." I nodded as he motioned for Alice to come up to him. She glided across the short

distance smiling playfully at him. He lowered himself into a crouch and began to snarl and growl at her. I wanted to jump

up to save her but I also knew that Jasper would never hurt Alice in any way. Jasper began to circle her as she mimicked his

every move. I saw as he lunged for her but she neatly dodged him by simply stepping to the side. They repeated the process

several more times before Jasper called me up. He had paired me up with Emmett who wore a huge grin on his face.

"Get ready to go down lil sis." Emmett growled at me. I hear Edward growl from somewhere behind me but I just ignored it.

"Ok Bella, remember the objective is not to attack yet just dodge." Jasper said. I nodded as I crouched down a few feet

away from Emmett. I felt a snarl rippling up in my chest as he began to circle me. He laughed darkly just as he made his

move and lunged for me. I merely stepped to the side giggling as he barreled off uncontrollably into the trees. I had

fought with Emmett one other time since I had become a vampire but this time was different I couldn't quite put my

finger on it. "Very good, Bella. Carlisle you're next." Edward was more than happy for me to finish my turn and return to

his side. He hated the idea of me

fighting against the wolves but I was part of this family now and whether or not he liked it, I had a roll to play.

I was through with sitting on the side lines watching my family risk their lives for me. For the rest of the night we

stayed out in the field training unitl the sun came up over the trees. We all retreated back home except Rose and Emmett

but we won't go over to that subject. The atmosphere was slightly tense as we all kept ourselves busy with

idle tedious chores. Edward and I settled on watching a movie in the living room. I was curled up in his lap playing

with a loose thread on his shirt when we heard glass being shattered up stairs. I lurched off of Edward's lap and

flew up to Alice and Jasper's room faster than anyone else. Jasper was sitting in the floor clutching Alice to his

chest as she lied limp in his arms. Carlisle was at their side checking her over but couldn't find any physical

injuries. "Carlisle, what is wrong with her? Vampires don't just pass out!" Jasper said on the verge of hysterics.

I know he couldn't help it but he was affecting everyone's emotions causing us all to panic and become anxious even

more. "What was she doing when she fainted?" "She had just received a vision." "I think Alice's mind may be

overloaded. When one's mind is under too much stress it will close off in order to protect itself and heal.

Jasper, I am sure she will wake up soon. Put her in bed and keep a close eye on her for any change."

Jasper lifted her effortlessly and laid her gently on the huge bed. He was on the verge of sobbing as he

dropped his head in his hands. I knelt beside him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Jasper, everything is

going to be ok. You know Alice would fight to the ends of the earth to be with you. She just needs some time

to rest and let her mind strengthen. I know she will be fine." I got up and left with Edward as we made our way

to our own room. As we lied in bed I couldn't help but wonder what Alice had seen that had caused her to go into

some sort of shock. My mind flooded with the different possibilities.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I am sorry again for how long it has taken me. I also want everyone to check out this book that I have recently read. It is called Amber Eyes by Jolyn Palliata. She is an amazing author and I absolutely loved her book. Go to and search for Amber Eyes for a full description of the book and to read it. For those of you who don't know what bookrix is it is a website where aspiring authors post their books in hopes of finding a publisher. Please check it out I promise you won't be dissapointed! If you create an account on bookrix then add me as your friend! my penname is still the same kaitylyna. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 9 I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

It was about 3am when Edward's phone starting ringing on the coffee table in the living room. He answered it and whoever had called was speaking very fast and quiet as if too keep it private. Many emotions played across Edward's face as he listened. Rage, worry, and fear something that I had never seen plague Edward's face since I had known him. He snapped the phone shut and threw it across the room into the wall. All traces of anger fell from his angelic face when his eyes fell on me. I could have sworn I was shaking but I had no idea. He flashed over to my side kneeling down beside me.

"Bella? Love?" He tried to get my attention.

"What is it? And I want the truth. Don't try to cover it up or sugar coat it for my benefit." I warned him knowing he would be vague.

"It is the wolves. There was a coven here before us who we had a little run in with. Long story short we forced them to vacate but not without a fight. The wolves back then fought with them and now the wolves have brought them back to fight us again. Alice saw this in the vision. Bella, I swear I will protect you."

My stomach sank. They were actually gathering an army to fight against us. There was going to be a huge chance that some of us would not walk away from this alive. My heart wrenched at the thought of losing anyone of my family especially Edward. I couldn't even bare to think it.

"I know you will and that is what scares me. You will get so caught up in saving me that you won't protect yourself and Edward I could never lose you. My life isn't worth living without you in it." I began to sob.

Pain and understanding filled his eyes. "Love, you won't lose me. I swear we will get through this and you an I are going to get married and live forever."

"Promise?" I was going to hold him to his word.

"I promise, Love." He said reassuringly.

"How is Alice?"

"She is doing much better now. I know Jasper is. He is screaming his thoughts at me." He covered his ears laughing.

"When are they coming?" I had to ask.

"In two days. Jasper wants us to practice in the morning and hunt tomorrow night. Come on we need to go to the house Carlisle is waiting to have a meeting." He pulled me up with him as we took off running back toward the house. A tight knot was forming in the pit of my stomach as each passing moment brought us closer and closer to the fight. I gripped Edward's hand as we flew up the steps and into the house. Our whole family was seated at the dining room table waiting for us before they started the meeting. Edward sat down and pulled me onto his lap just before Carlisle began.

"We all know much work and preparation is needed if we are going to stand a chance at defeating the wolves and southern coven. I hate to do this but I have already called the Denali coven and they agreed to fight with us. Irina was more than happy to see the opportunity to get revenge than anything." He flinched at what he was saying, "As of now the numbers stand at 13 of us to 15 of them. It will be difficult but not impossible to defeat them."

"We need a few more people to help us." I said interrupting Carlisle.

"We could always seek the help of the Volturi." Rosalie proposed.

There were hisses and snarls that filled the room at the mention of their name. Edward felt me tense up and began to rub my back.

"No, we can't ask for their help." He countered back.

"I can call Peter and Charlotte. They would be more than willing to help us." Jasper said.

I could see everyone weighing the option in their minds and I decided to answer for them. "We have no other choice with the numbers this high we may win but at what cost?" I rolled the idea around in my head a while thinking how simple this just may be with their help. That would be one for each person. I was suddenly filled with hope that we just may win this war unscathed.

"I will go call them now." Jasper said as he rose from the table pulling Alice with him.

"Ok it is settled then. Everyone go and hunt as much as you can and meet back here at 3:00 for our final lesson." Carlisle said.

Edward pulled me up and out the door to begin our hunt. My mind was racing as I ran along side him through the trees. I couldn't stop thinking about how in the world I was going to manage to take down a vampire probably 100 years older than me or how I would ever live through it if I lost anyone in this family. I refused to let my mind wander to losing Edward. I was still waiting to find my power if I would even have one. Carlisle had said that it usually took something drastic to happen for me to discover it if I hadn't already found it. Everyone was so sure that I would have a power since my mind was sealed off as a human. Edward ran silently beside me constantly studying my face trying to decipher what I was thinking. It didn't take too much longer before his curiosity got the best of him and he planted his feet in the ground stopping me at the same time.

"Love, please tell me what you are thinking about?" He begged clearly worried about me.

I sighed knowing there was no way around it. "I can't stop thinking about how in this screwed up world am I going to be able to take down a vampire that is probably 100 years older than me if not older. I know how to fight but I am so scared that what if I freeze up or if I make one wrong move. What if we lost someone? How am I ever going to live through that? I have refused to let myself think about losing you. You are not going anywhere. I will die myself before I watch you die." I was getting dizzy.

"Bella, Bella, shhhh." He placed his hands on both sides of my face, "Look at me. I promise you I will be there to help you if anything goes wrong. It is so hard for me to actually be letting you do this. My whole being has been centered around protecting you for so long and now here you are fighting along side me. I will never let anything happen to you and I swear to you that you will never lose me. I am not going anywhere. I have been doing this for a long time. No one is going to die tomorrow." He silenced me with a kiss that melted every fear or worry that I may have ever had. These were kisses that made me forget my own name. He finally broke away smiling at me.

"I love you so much, Edward Cullen." I proclaimed my love for him.

"As I love you my gorgeous angel." His comment would have left me blushing.

We continued our hunt for the rest of the afternoon until we were both well over stuffed. He looked at his watch one last time before taking my hand to run to the baseball field. Everyone was already there except Rose who had left to grab something from the house before we started. I ran over to Alice and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Alice Cullen, don't you dare ever do anything like that to us again. Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?" I scolded her.

Her smile widdened, "I know I know and I am so sorry but it was out of my control. It was so weird I was having the vision when I saw this man and everything went black. I have no idea who he was but he looked so familiar to me for some reason."

"We will find out soon enough though won't we?"

"Yes, and speaking of it I saw you and Edward talking and you have no need to fear or worry about any of this. We have fought off a whole band of Victoria's newborns remember?"

"I know." I did remember it but it was very cloudy and vague.

"Oh they're here and right on time!" She sang.

I looked to where she was pointing just as what I recognized as the Denali coven walked out of the trees followed by two other vampire's I assumed were Peter and Charlotte. I found Tanya easily because she had danced over to Edward hugging him tightly. I knew exactly what she was thinking without having to have Edward tell me. She has loved Edward ever since they met but he would never give her the time of day. As the anger slowly began to consume me Jasper's eyes flew to me just as Edward's did. Both knowing exactly what was wrong with me. A warm calming sensation filled me replacing my anger just enough so I could go to Edward without snapping Tanya's neck. Edward chuckled lightly as he snaked his arm around my waist.

"Tanya, this is Bella my fiance." He said stressing the word fiance.

"Bella, I'm Tanya it is nice to finally meet you. I have heard so much about you."

"It's nice to meet you too." I hoped she didn't see through my lies as clearly as Edward did.

"Well, I think Jasper is ready to get started." Edward said pulling me with him to where the others had gathered. I noticed that Rose was still not back. She was taking much longer than necessary. I looked up to Edward.

"Where is Rosalie?"

He hadn't seemed to have noticed it until now. "I don't know but Emmett is getting worried about her."

"Ok, I am only going to show you a few simple tools. Everyone here knows how to fight we just need a little practice to work out the kinks. Tanya and Bella your up." He motioned for us to come forward.

This was going to be too fun. Edward tried to hold back a smile but horribly failed. I took my place a few feet in front of her and crouched down. Her wild red hair reminding me of Victoria as she smiled. She shot forward but just before she was supposed to slam into me I stepped aside causing her to slide onto the ground and into a bush. This only made her even madder. I laughed to myself at how much fun I was having. She quickly got up and sprang again but this time I didn't move I jumped and we both collided mid air as the sound of clashing rocks sounded throughout the area. We fell to the ground as we twisted and fought for an advantage. I refused to let her get her arms around me. I did remember that from when we fought Victoria. If a vampire ever gets their arms around you it's over. I grabbed each of her wrists and rolled until I was on top of her pinning her to the ground. She flung me off so we began to circle one another again. It was deathly silent as everyone watched us completely shocked. She sprang for me once more but this time I was ready to end it and stop playing games. I slipped around her and pulled her to her knees just as I whispered in her ear.

"Gotcha." I laughed as I released her. She was visibly fuming from her seat beside Kate. I sat next to Edward who wore a shocked expression.

"You are utterly amazing. How? Where?" He stuttered.

"It's amazing what a little anger and jealousy will do to you." I whispered in his ear so only he could hear.

"You are one frightening creature." He laughed kissing me lightly.

I heard Alice gasp just as she collapsed into Jasper's arms. Everyone was at her side in seconds.

"Alice, what did you see?" Jasper urged her shaking her lightly.

"I - I - It's Rose. They have Rose. Her future just disappeared and so will ours in about five minutes." She stammered.

Emmett's defining roar erupted through the forest as Edward and Jasper raced to stop him from leaving. They stopped him at the edge of the trees and drug him back to where we were all standing. He was livid to say the least. A steady stream of profanities flowed from his mouth as he struggled and fought against them. I ran over to them to help.

"Emmett, Emmett, listen to me." I ordered.

"I can't just sit here and wait I have to save her." He growled.

"You heard Alice, they will be here in five minutes. Now stop fighting against them and I promise you will have your chance to save Rose. Use your head. Rose wouldn't want you to go out there alone and get yourself killed."

"Fine." He jerked out of their steel grasps and stalked away.

Edward took my hand again as we all took our places to await their arrival. I could hear their heartbeats coming closer with each passing second. I tightened my grip on Edward's hand instinctively. He looked down at me with love.

"Bella, I promise you I won't let anything happen to you. I love you so much." He said kissing me.

"I love you too." I said hoping and praying with every fiber of my being that it was not going to be the last time I would speak those words to him.

I turned and watched as they descended from the trees lining up in front of us. I narrowed my eyes and growled at Jacob who was staring at me intently. There were many hisses and outraged growls as they lined up ready to fight. I would fight until they were all dead especially Jacob Black.

**Thanks everyone for all the great reviews and having patience with me. I know I am getting lazy but I hope this chapter makes up for it. Please continue to R&R and please please check out Amber Eyes by Jolyn Palliata on . Her book is amazing! If you have read then please PM me telling me what you thought! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 10 I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**I LOVED all the reviews you guys sent in! Thanks so much and I hope you enjoy!**

I barred my teeth as I watched them all take their places. I could sense a red cloudy haze obstruct my vision with each passing second. If Edward hadn't have been holding my hand I surly would have already begun the war myself. He gripped my hand tightly feeling how tense and angry I was becoming. I turned to look at him only to see my own emotions mirrored on his face. He truly looked frightening right then. I had never seen Edward actually look like a vampire to me but one other time. I turned back to the wolves and the other vampires letting a growl ripple from deep within my chest. I set my eyes on Jacob already knowing that he was the one I was after. He looked me in the eyes with pure disgust and hatred which only fueled my anger and rage more. I could feel myself losing control of my emotions and the monster within me begin to take over. I fought to stay in control but I knew as soon as the war began there would be no turning back. This side of me scared me to death. I didn't like being so full of hate and animosity but Jacob and the pack deserved every bit of what was coming. For the first time I looked around at my family who wore the same expressions that I did. I saw Esme and Alice's tiny frames standing beside Carlisle and Jasper and I shuddered at the thought of them going up against a wolf. I was snapped out of my trance by Rosalie's screams as they drug her forward. Emmett's deafening growl erupted from our side.

"Let her go or I swear I will rip you to shreds." He growled.

Edward translated for Sam. "This ends here and now, bloodsuckers."

The man holding Rose tightened his grip on her arms sending her to her knees in pain. I heard her muffled cry just before Emmett tried to lunge again but was stopped by Jasper and Carlisle. I heard Carlisle whisper something in his ear that sounded like "Give it three more minutes." before turning back to the pack.

Edward flinched at my side before speaking for Jacob. "You know it didn't have to be like this, Bella. If you hadn't have chosen him you would never have been on that road in the first place."

I understood why Edward had flinched back. Jacob was blaming this on him and in turn so was Edward. He was blaming himself for me being in the accident and dying that day. Rage flew through me lighting me on fire.

"Edward had nothing to do with my accident, you filthy mutt. Edward begged me not to go see you but back then I actually felt sorry for you and just look where that got me. Wrapped in a heap of metal on the side of the road. You deserve to die for everything you have ever done to me. I hate you, Jacob Black." I spat the venomous words at him.

"Hate only makes for a better kill." He mocked.

Edward let out a roar so loud I was sure half of Forks had probably heard it. That had sent him over the edge and so the fight began. Everyone lunged and sprang across the field. I saw Edward reach Jacob and I decided I would let him have this fight. Edward hated Jacob even more than I did if that was possible. Everyone was beginning to fight when I saw a wolf spring in front of me. I recognized him instantly as Seth Clearwater. Sadness enveloped me. How in the world had they managed to drag him into this.

"Seth, you are so much better than all of this. I know you don't want this."

He dipped his head up and down signaling I was right. I saw Jacob's eyes flash to me as he saw what I was doing. He leapt away from Edward only to be replaced by the man that had been holding Rosalie. Jacob ran to me stopping a few feet in front of me. He growled a low murderous noise before ordering Seth to leave. He began to circle me preparing to kill. I laughed inside.

"Do you honestly think that you are going to be able to kill me?" I laughed.

He growled and snapped his teeth at me showing he truly did. The sound of unfamiliar screams and rocks being shredded echoed all around us. I motioned with my finger for him to bring it on. We began to dance around one another just like I had seen so many times before. Before I new what I was doing I had jumped and landed directly on his back. He began to thrash around trying to throw me off of him. I pulled at his fur sending it falling to ground like dirty snow. I reached up and got my hands around his neck just as he shook once more hard enough that I lost my balance and fell to the ground. He seized the opportunity and pinned me down with his over sized paws. I could feel the fear rolling inside of me just as I felt something ripple around me. It was some kind of cloudy blanket that was surrounding me. I pushed it out with my hands just as Jacob went flying off of me and into a tree. I whipped up off the ground and turned to face him. He quickly recovered from the minor blow and ran for me again head first. With a flick of my wrist the shield expanded again stopping him dead in his tracks. Edward was at my side in seconds looking shocked at my new found power.

"How did you..?" He was at a loss for words.

"I have no idea but I found it just in time though." I said as Jacob began to jump for us.

Edward was already coiled to spring and collide with him to protect me but I held his arm as I sent Jacob flying yet again. Edward smiled as he ran for Jacob demolishing him in seconds. Relief flooded my system now that I was sure the war was soon going to be over. I noticed for the first time that the sounds of war had stopped and that everyone was cleaning up the aftermath. As soon as the fire had been lit Edward raced back to my side engulf ling me in a tight embrace. I reached up and found his lips crushing them to mine. I couldn't get enough in my joyful mood. He laughed playfully at me.

"Maybe I should get you mad more often."

"Don't try it. How is everyone? I was so caught up in defeating Jacob."

"Everyone is fine it was actually a lot easier than we had planned. Oh God, Bella, it was so hard to concentrate knowing you were up against him. I was so worried about you the whole time."

"I held my own pretty well I think." I laughed just as my thoughts flickered back to Seth. "Where is Seth? Please tell me he isn't dead. He didn't want this he was on our side."

"Shhh, Love, he is fine Carlisle just sent him home. Speaking of which we need to go tell him about your new power." He lead me to where everyone was gathered around talking.

"Bella! You were amazing out there." Alice sang as she spun me around.

"Thanks, Alice. It was really weird I didn't know what was going on at first until I figured out I could push it out and block Jacob."

"Bella, can you describe what it looked like?" Carlisle asked.

"It was like a cloudy white looking blanket that was wrapped around me until I shoved it out around me. It's almost like elastic."

"That is very interesting. I would love to further test your powers."

"Ok." I saw Emmett standing off to the side with Rosalie crushed to his chest. I felt like I was infringing on their privacy so I turned away and buried my own face in Edward's chest taking in his scent. He wrapped his arms around me as he continued talking to the others. Everyone was beginning to separate into their own groups for some time to relax and unwind for a while. I noticed that Peter and Charlotte had gone but the Denali coven still lingered talking to Carlisle and Esme. I felt Edward's lips at my ear.

"Let's go home, Love." He chuckled for a second at something I was sure he had heard.

It wasn't until he scooped me up and I heard a low growl that I knew exactly why he was laughing. Tanya still wanted him. I laughed with him as we disappeared into the trees. I felt so at peace and happy lying in his arms. I was still scared of the monster that I had seen come out in me today but I had tucked that thought away for a later date. I didn't want to spoil this moment with careless chatter. I crushed my lips to his reveling in the sweetness of his lips on mine. There was no where else in this world that I would rather be.

**Sooo what did you think? Please leave a review! For this chapter I had to find the right song to listen to for my inspiration. I used "I Hate You" by Sick Puppies. Any who this was the final chapter of In An Instant and I have no idea if I will write a sequel I have no idea what it would be about. My goal right now is to finish up The Sound Of Pulling Heaven Down. I have severely neglected it. I made a huge mistake tryign to write two stories at once. Hope you like it oh and I know you are probably getting sick of hearing me talk about it but please check out Amber Eyes by Jolyn Palliata on .**


End file.
